


Just Breathe

by Miss_Awkward



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Imaginary Friend, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Awkward/pseuds/Miss_Awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point in time, someone has had a friend to comfort them. It doesn't matter if they were imaginary or not, there was someone there for them. There was someone to remind them to breathe, that they're safe, and that they are perfect as they are. After all, that's what friends do, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto is an original character of my own creation. I have assumed that Tsuna must have had someone to comfort him when the stress of being bullied became too much, and thus Koto was transported to this little plot bunny so he could help it grow.
> 
> And as much as I wish I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I don't. Please enjoy and look forward to more works some time in the future.

_"Just breathe,"_ Tsuna heard whispered in his ears as he quietly cried.  _"You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Please, trust me Tsu-kun."_

He felt **(nonexistant)**  arms around his torso, exuding a familiar, soothing  **(imagined)** warmth. Despite the fact that Makoto was truly Tsuna's only friend, the silver haired  **(illusion)** boy never minded dousing the small brunette teen with much needed affection.

    "Koto-kun," came as a soft sob from Tsuna as he curled up in Makoto's  **(invisioned)** arms and let himself be rocked gently, "why can't they just leave me alone? What did I do to make them all hate me? Why me?"

     The  **(imaginary)** hug tightened slightly as Makoto sighed, holding Tsuna even closer, _"They're simply fools with no regard for others, fools whom have failed to notice you and your special talents. Besides, humans are sadly prone to acts that show their so-called superiority, even if they have to hurt an innocent like you, Tsu-kun. I told you before, you're too pure for this stupid world."_

"But I'm not talented, Koto-kun," Tsuna protested softly, though he couldn't stop a watery chuckle from escaping at his **(fictional)** friend's deadpanned sentence. "I'm just Dame-Tsuna. I'm not good at anything, it seems."

     Tsuna felt a light thwap on his head from Makoto as the once gentle murmuring became stern,  _"Tsuna, I don't care what they think about you, because to me... To me, you are perfect as you are."_

"Koto-kun," Tsuna eventually said as he broke their awkward silence with a sad thought, "I wish you were real."

     _"As do I, Tsu-kun, as do I,"_ was the soft reply.


End file.
